


Broken Vase

by faithandmarvel



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, edward is soft, idk wtf this is, jacob cries a lot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithandmarvel/pseuds/faithandmarvel
Summary: Jacob’s whole world seemed to fall apart after he witnessed the person he loved so dearly lose her life. His heart is shattered, and he longs for some peace of mind, even if it may be just for a moment.





	Broken Vase

**Author's Note:**

> ay haha this kinda smells a little gay but its not really. i just wish edward and jacob kind of had a... mutual understanding? i feel like their relationship could have really been explored but nobody ever allowed that they just kinda hated each other. i wished they had some sort of moment in the books or the movies; they both seemed like they could really connect on some shit but they just like didnt? so fuck that ig. i love(d) jacob and edward so like heres this shit :-D

—

Jacob almost gagged at the influx of hot tears spilling out of his clouded eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried. He felt the world dizzying and a hazy vignette appeared to be shrouding the edges of his vision. For the first time, his legs faltered and he fell. He heard staccato screaming split his ears and cause him to shiver. The terrified shrieks were escaping his own mouth. Jacob tried to push himself off the ground to sit up, yet he couldn’t find the strength. For the first time, he truly felt weak and unwanted by the world. In a normal situation like this, he would have phased and ran until he couldn’t run anymore. But his grief and frustration seemed to cage the wolf that howled desperately at him to come out. Jacob didn’t tremble. He didn’t move. He didn’t think he could breathe. He didn’t know if his heart was still beating.

Love was such a powerful emotion, and Jacob was absolutely disgusted by its ravenous effects. How or why could someone get so attached to another human being? Why was Jacob now the one who had to suffer the loss of that one person? That one person who had made his life just _that_ much better had left. They were gone. She was gone. She...

Jacob screamed again and again until he couldn’t hear his thoughts. The tears that formed thin tracks on his cheeks and stained his eyelids wouldn’t stop falling. Jacob was so overwhelmed and so startled by the feeling that he couldn’t bring himself to stop weeping. For an amount of time he forgot why he was sobbing. He tried to lift his head to gather in his surroundings. But every time he tried he would gasp for air, his chest would tighten and he would feel the tears sting and wash back over his eyes. Jacob familiarized himself with this sensation.

Jacob lay on his stomach like this for quite a long time. He had stopped screaming; his vocal chords had practically been ripped and torn. Jacob had eventually stopped the tears from falling, after a very long period of time. He couldn’t have known if he was there for an hour or a week; he had been simply so detached from his mind. Jacob had finally regained his conscious and took in the pale daylight filtering through small holes between the canopy of the forest. He took a very, very long time to appreciate the brightness of day and let it soak into his skin. Jacob wiped his face and contorted in response to the sticky feeling of tear tracks smearing against his hand.

He pushed himself up from the damp grass and sat up against a thick tree. The ridges of the trunk that dug into his back through his thin shirt were even something that Jacob could appreciate. And once he had found his place back in reality, he began to think about what had happened.

Bella had been pregnant for quite a short amount of time. The last time Jacob saw her, she had given birth to this monster child. He remembered how her life was being sucked away from her so quickly, and Jacob had tried so hard to keep her breathing, to keep her heart beating. Jacob remembered all the times they had spent together in that moment, and how it led to her unavoidable death. It was a very simple thing to Jacob, now. He was still frustrated at himself, frustrated at the world. Mostly frustrated at the vampire who had impregnated poor Bella in the first place.

But, to Jacob’s astonishment, he did not have an impulse to rip Edward’s head off, as he usually did. In fact, he didn’t really want to rip any of the Cullens’ heads off. It was a strange feeling, not hating them, but it was something that Jacob was learning to treasure, the feeling of empathy. The thought that both Jacob and the Cullens had lost someone so close to their hearts stung and stabbed at Jacob’s throat. Even knowing this, Jacob still stood by his beliefs: he loved Bella more than Edward was ever capable of.

Jacob had struggled and fought with himself to accept the fact that Bella was not his, and never would be. Bella did not love him. She loved Edward; it was undeniable. It was hard to understand, to figure out why she thought Edward was a better fit. But it was okay, Jacob told himself, over and over and over and over...

Jacob’s thoughts were struck with nostalgia and drowsiness and he thought about pleasant memories of Bella until he drifted into sweet sleep. He couldn’t remember if he had started sobbing once again when he fell into unconsciousness.

—

Jacob was usually a heavy sleeper, but he lazily opened his eyelids at the sound of dead leaves crunching under feet. Jacob was jolted awake and his back straightened when he saw his new companion standing a few feet away, still and statuesque. 

Jacob’s first reaction was to yell, scream even, at him to leave him alone. But he didn’t. Jacob was studying his intricate expression with furrowed brows. The dust in the air stung Jacob’s eyes as they were pried open by a sudden patches of light that shone through the holes in the ceiling of forest. Edward’s face glimmered under the sunbeams, and they brightened the pallor that sat elegantly atop his features. Jacob’s breath was knocked from his chest when he noticed the vampire’s now illuminated expression. 

Jacob was looking into a mirror.

Edward donned an alien countenance that Jacob had never been able to observe. His face seemed so beautiful; most times it was hard for him to show his emotions. They were overlooked. But Jacob easily saw the heavy grief that hung over his usually solemn honey eyes. They were now swimming and distracted. They were detached from reality. They were reddened, as if he had been crying, just like Jacob. But he knew that vampires couldn’t cry. 

Jacob noticed Edward’s steady expression cracked and broke and his face melted into such a wretched, melancholy mien. Jacob would’ve normally felt satisfied at this fractured air of Edward’s. But he was hit with a wave of despair once again, stronger than he would’ve ever believed. 

As Edward’s expression evolved as he stood unmoving those few feet away from Jacob, Jacob caught himself comparing the vampire to a delicate ceramic vase, filled with beautiful, drooping flowers. It was a gorgeous sight, the slick vase with a stunning bouquet placed ever so considerably, each flower placed strategically so that they complemented each other. It was a sight that everyone could appreciate and love.

But once the vase was knocked over, the vase cracked and shattered. The exquisite spectacle, the once beautiful flowers, were spilled, and they rotted and peeled away as they were tossed with care. The main attraction, those eye-catching flowers, were gone. How precious the sight of those white flowers was. 

The broken vase was a pain to clean up, it was dangerous—the handler would be susceptible to injury. There would be neglected pieces hidden in nooks and niches that nobody would bother to clean up.

The flowers had gone with sadness. The vase, the entire reason those flowers had been displayed, had gone with annoyance.

“Stop,” Edward sharply demanded, his tone edged with heartache. Jacob almost jumped at the reminder of Edward’s telepathic abilities. Jacob pulled his knees up to his chin and stared at the dew budding on the grass. 

_I’m sorry_ ,  Jacob sincerely apologized. He had been too caught up in his ridiculous analogy to be reminded of Edward’s mind reading. What the hell was Edward even doing here in the first place, Jacob wondered. Then Edward abruptly lifted his feet and sat beside Jacob against the big tree trunk. He crossed his legs and sat apprehensively, as if he were waiting for something to happen. Jacob eyed him for a moment with curiosity and slight suspicion, but didn’t move. 

He wanted to ask Edward about Bella, but didn’t think that now was a good time. 

As Jacob looked at Edward once more, the wall of emotions hit him again. Bella flooded his mind as he watched Edward’s still, almost serene face. He was hurt, severely, but tranquil. A peace that Jacob longed for. Jacob wanted a piece of Edward’s calm so badly. He was always acting up, trembling and running and yelping and spilling his feelings out everywhere. Being careless and reckless and stupid and not thinking. Jacob’s mind, now that he thought about it, was incredibly unorganized. Jacob was very upset about this. 

He didn’t even realize that he was crying until he felt a cold hand rub his shoulder tentatively and affectionately. Jacob’s voice broke in revelation and he shook out the shiver that Edward’s hand had sent down his spine. But Jacob didn’t realize the rush of relief that it gave him. A small, sweet escape to a quieter place for just a second. Jacob’s erratic bawling wouldn’t stop, and he hated the feeling. He despised it with a flaming passion. He was on fire with anger. The furious tears still spilled in spite of his efforts to stop. 

He gasped when he was pulled into an embrace. A soft, frigid embrace. Jacob curled his legs and felt himself shiver again more severely, now that he was pressed up against the absence of heat. Jacob shifted, uncomfortable for a moment. But then he was pulled into Edward’s lap and a smooth hand stroked his hair absentmindedly. It was an extremely soothing feeling that Jacob relished in for the short time that it delayed his crying fit. 

After he had grown accustomed to the touch, he began to sob into Edward’s neck. 

Edward stayed perfectly still. The feeling that Jacob was basically resting against a compassionate stone was slightly unsettling at first, but he liked the feeling of coolness that the stone provided Jacob. It made him feel a little more forgetful and a little more drowsy. Edward allowed Jacob to cry for a very long time until he was coaxed into slumber by a handful of velvety, comforting words. Jacob, right before he passed out, felt a feeling that his world had gone completely still. Finally, he could bask in the glory of his own repose. 

Jacob would have despised this particular affection on any normal day. But today wasn’t a normal day. And the shared empathy that radiated from the two of them in thick waves was sufficient enough to pacify Jacob’s mind, if not just for a little bit. Jacob didn’t care who was comforting him; he needed it so badly that he couldn’t care less about the person who restored the peace of his mind. 

The vampire rested his cheek against Jacob’s head and grew completely still once again. Jacob grew quiet and fell asleep against the stone that held him in an almost protective enclosure. He snored quietly. Edward’s lips curled up ever so slightly as he rested against Jacob’s scruffy bundle of hair. He stared into the sunlight for a long time and thought about his life, and soon to be, new life, with Bella. 


End file.
